What Happens In London
by Black Jace
Summary: when the new york institute receives a startling letter from London about Alec, the gang rushes to the new country to save their friend. but when they get there they realize things aren't always how they seem. warning includes 4 new OC's and an odd Alec, has some weird concepts. Jace/Clary Simon/Isabelle Alec/OC Alec/Magnus (one sided)
1. Chapter 1

Jace's P.O.V.

you could see the tears gathering in Isabelle's eyes as she read the message on the back of the post card. after Alec had found out about the heavenly fire in my veins he had packed up all his things and moved to the London institute. or at least that was what he let us think. three days later Magnus came around looking to apologize to Alec for overreacting. needless to say we gave him a stern talking to about braking Alec's heart.

"we regret to inform you that your son, Alec Lightwood has gone missing action after a demon hunt gone wrong last monday." Isabelle read out loud. Magnus would want to hear about this.

Clary leaned into my arm.

"we have to go to London. we have to help look for him!" Clary exclaimed. her and Alec had bonded over the fact that they both needed some one to lean on with me in the hospital.

we all nodded in reply.

After Three phone calls, One flight and more tears than i can count we had finally made it to London.

Maryse and Robert Lightwood, Alec and Isabelle's parents had been upset with the idea of their oldest child going M.I.A. but they had aloud Clary, Isabelle and I to go as long as we were under the supper vision of Magnus. they would join us later n the week after dealing with some official stuff.

As we walked off the plane all i could hear was weird ascents and screaming babies. looking around i caught sight of a a tall man with fiery red hair, long awkward limbs and dull green eyes. he was standing next to an average sized girl with short blond hair and pricing tray eyes that looked like they could reduce you to a pile of bubbling mush in seconds.

the man was holding a sign that said all our names. i nudged Clary and started walking towards them hoping the others would follow. from the sounds of the feet following me i guess they got the message. the man smiled at me as i got closer to them.

"are you the Americans here for Alex- I mean Alec?" he stuttered out. i raised an eye brow but answered all the same.

"yes. I'm Jace, that's Clary, Isabelle and Magnus. Maryse and Robert couldn't make it but they send their thanks." I replied as politely as i could. something about the way they were smiling at me made me think they were trying to hide something. I brushed it off as a british thing.

"ah, marvellous! every one will be so happy that you are here! Stella, will you cal ahead and get the kids to look presentable?" the fray eyed woman -Stella- nodded and with one last glare in Magnus's direction she walked away, pulling a cell phone out of her purse.

"don't worry about Stella, she's just a little protective about Alec. she's my oldest daughter. you will meet the other one when we get to the institute. my name is Reg Barrowman. I am the head of the London institute. if you will follow me." he led us to a long slick black car. tapping twice on the window the trunk popped open and the doors unlocked. Reg took our bags from us and opened the back doors.

the inside of the car was much like the inside; all black, neat, clean, a place we should never be aloud. with a loud _bang_ the trunk locked and Reg slid in the passenger seat. he mumbled some things to the driver and the car roared to life.

with one look back at the crowds of people we drove off to find a lost friend.

**well what do you think? leave a reply or PM me. this is my first TMI story and i hope it lasts. have any of you ever noticed that TMI is like Too Much Information? if you have let me know or if you have any other weird things like that tell me them too! sorry this chapter is a little short!**

** ~ BJ **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey so I realized something…. I never did a disclaimer! Ya i know right i could be sued! so i think it would be a good idea to do that before i get reported! Also i made some character descriptions, they should be on this story and on my profile A.S.A.P.**

**ech hem…. I OWN NOTHING.**

**hoo. that was harder that I thought it would be.**

**Any who….. back to the story!**

Alec (Alex) P.O.V.

As soon as the call came in that Clary, Jace and Isabelle were here i started to go into cardiac arrest. World war three could have started and i wouldn't have noticed.

I was frantically running around with curlers in my long black hair with half put on half smudged make-up on. Drigg was sitting there as i tried to find the perfect pair of jeans to match my black hoodie. black jeans with a chin loop or dark wash jeans with rhinestones? yes as many of you have noticed, i have adapted to being a girl very well.

back to Drigg. the look on his face was a mix of confusion and humour.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal. Ya i know that you are normally a boy but what's wrong with your normal outfit?"

"You'v never met my sister. As soon as she realizes that i'm me, she'll be all over me about make up and boys and _you_." I replied as I yanked out the curlers. Stella said that they would be back by around 3:00 and it was 2:56.

I desperately looked for my Lightwood ring. I had looked all over the place; the basement, the kitchen, all the bedrooms.

"Looking for something?" Drigg said in a smug voice. I whipped around and there he was holding my ring. I rolled my eyes making a 'give me it back' motion with my hands.

"you want it? come and get it." he taunted. I launched myself at him, trying to grab my ring away from him. at the last second he grabbed my wrist and pinned me down on the bed. he smiled and winked at me in a seductive way. i tried to shove him off but he waste strong.

I could feel him smiling against the kiss as he let go of my arms and wrapped them around my waist. one of the upsides to being a girl was the ability to kiss a boy and not have any one getting mad at you.

"well, well, well, what do we have here? a hot make out session that i just happened to be filming! well luck me, lucky me!" a sarcastic voice came from the door. Tess was standing in the door, leaning against the frame. Her multi coloured hair standing out against the dark walls. Kyle, her sort of werewolf boyfriend stood behind her with his arms around her slim waist.

they both had a small smile on their faces, for Tess that was unusual but for Kyle I was used to it. in a cute way they were perfect for each other. Tess with her white goth style and pale complexion and Kyle with his black hair and dark tan skin they set each other off perfectly, showing off the better sides of each other. there was a rumour going around that Kyle had gone all crazy werewolf style when they were on a date and almost killed like 14 people. they all would have been dead if Kyle hadn't heard Tess's voice and come back from crazy town before any real damage could be done. Now Tess was known as the "white hero." Apparently saving people could really mess up a goth girls rep.

It was Driggs turn to roll his eyes. Ducking his back down to steal one last kiss, he pushed himself off me and reluctantly looked at Tess.

"what?" He spat at her. they weren't technically brother and sister but they acted like it.

"Stella just got back and the "Americans" are here. they'er waiting in the drawing room." Kyle replied quickly before Tess could say something she probably wouldn't regret.

my eyes widened to the size of cantaloups. I dove across the room for my shoes. when i turned back around Tess and Kyle were gone and Drigg was by the door.

"ready?" he said as he held out his hand. i took it and together we walked to the drawing room to face certain death.

As the door opened to the drawing room you could hear the collective gasps that came from with in. i would hope that Reg would have told my family what had happened.

i was forced to let go of Driggs hand as i was tackled to the ground by four slightly angry people. groaning under the added weight, i tried to roll over but all i could do was move my head to the side. looking at Drigg i mouthed 'help!' All he did was chuckle.

Finally the weight became to much and i pushed them all off me. scrambling to my feet i looked down at the odd sight. Jace had dark rings under his eyes, Clary was covered in paint, Isabelle was wearing _sneakers! _and Magnus was desparkled.

my heart clenched in the thought of having so many people caring for me. when Drigg had seen Magnus he had recognized him almost as the warlock that had broken my heart. he wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders.

i smiled weakly and raised my hand in a lame way. my family - my American family- stared at me like i had three heads.

"well, this is awkward, but i'm going to go down to Tex. any one want to come?" Tess said in a sarcastic voice. Drigg, Kyle, Stella and I all raised our hands.

"What's Tex?" Isabelle asked. she had always had a thing for popular places.

"your kidding. New York doesn't have a Tex!" Kyle and Drigg started freaking out. i rolled my eyes and replied.

"Tex is this bar a few blocks over. its this dance club thing that people sing at." they nodded in understanding and we all walked out of the institute.

as we walked into Tex a spot light stopped on us and the mass of dancing people started cheering.

"you kids wanna drop something?" the DJ said from his stand. Drigg looked at Kyle and Kyle looked at Drigg. without a seconds hesitation they both yelled "yes!" While they were off getting miked up, me and Tess went to the stage, ready to start a riot.

(**(yup, they sing.) **Drigg - normal Kyle _- italic Both- underline Tess/Alec- under italic _everyone_ - CAPITALS)_

Now somebody, anybody, everybody scream!  
_AHHHHHHH! There are squirrels in my pants!_

That girl's got some serious squirrels in her pants.  
_There are squirrels in my pants!_

Tell me what's making you jump like that!  
S-I-M-P, SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!  
Ain't got no chickens, ain't got no rats  
S-I-M-P,  
_SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!_  
S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be moving like me

_Step right over and watch me put it down..._  
_Squirrels! Squirrels!_  
(S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P)

_Step right over and watch me put it..._  
_S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P!_

_Who you got back home, watering your plants?_  
S-I-M-P, SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!  
How can I qualify for government grants?  
S-I-M-P, SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!  
_Yeah, hypnotize me, put me in a trance_  
S-I-M-P, SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!  
Got an Aunt Florence living in France  
SHE CANT SEE THE-

_Squirrels in my pants!_

Step right over and watch me put it down...  
_Squirrels! Squirrels!_  
(S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P)  
Step right over and watch me put it...  
S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P!

If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance  
S-I-M-P, SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!  
There's somethin' in my trousers, you know it ain't ants!  
S-I-M-P, SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!

Yeah... Proletariat and bourgeoisie!  
BABY YOU DONT NEED AN ACADEMIC DEGREE!

Everybody's smellin' my potpourri!  
S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P!

Step right over and watch me put it down...  
_Squirrels! Squirrels!_  
(S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P!)  
Step right over and watch me put it...  
**(ALL) **_DOWN, DOWN ON THE GROUND 'CAUSE YOU KNOW I GOT IT GOIN ON!_

_(I...)_ S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P!  
If your pockets are empty get a cash advance!  
_(M...)_ (S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P!)  
_Squirrels! Squirrels!_  
(S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P!)

_If you're losin' your hair, get yourself implants!_  
_(S..)_ (S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P!)  
_If you're wrestlin' a bear, then you ain't got a chance!_  
_(I...)_ (S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P!)  
Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants!  
_(M...)_ (S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P!)  
**(ALL)** ANN'T ABOUT LOVE! AIN'T ABOUT ROMANCE! I GOT SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!

(END)

the crowd erupted in cheers.

**lol that was fun to wright. sorry about the stupid song but i felt childish when i wrote it. by the way the song is 'squirrels in my pants' by Phineas and Ferb. i felt like the mortal instruments needed music and i think it would be cool to have the new people sing to. and yes i know that alec could never be a girl but i know what he goes through as a gay guy and i think he needed a break. so, ya.**

**~ BJ**


End file.
